


Drawing Log October 2014

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sketches and Drawing I've done in October 2014.</p>
<p>I've done not-so-many drawings in this month because Pros BB artwork had worn me out so much. I felt a kind of 'burn-out' feeling.</p>
<p>I think I need to charge and it might take some time... Don't be shocked even if I don't do drawings in November as many as I used to do. Sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Log October 2014

Very rough and quick sketch of Doyle.

Besides, it's Doyle in mordern clothing and quite young one. Might be a college student?

 

Then here is a sketch of Bodie.

 

Then I've got this one. They're working on the same project or something?

It's quite a fun to imagine the lads as college students... *g*

 

 

 

 

Then this is a small rehab for myself. He is standing at the big window and flashing his bum at the garden... lol

 


End file.
